Reincarnation
by kalsemiko
Summary: Cloud is the boss of the business AVALANCHE. Sephrioth, Genesis, Zack, and Angeal are the richest men on the planet. They have a secret but Cloud has a bigger one.Can they stop Hojo? Will their love prevail above all? .yaoi. thanks all reviewers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm just trying this out so tell me if I should continue. Thanks and if you like it please review. I should warn you now it's going to be male/male and maybe with more than one person. So if you don't like it. Don't read it! Plus I am not sure about the rating so….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy **

As Cloud waited for Tifa, he wondered what he was doing here, at a Chinese restaurant no less. But he already knew why, it was because Tifa was his childhood friend and probably the only thing that has kept him sane; except Aerith.

Cloud was anxious, he never really went out much and places with lots of people invading his personal space made him feel even more anxious. As he sat at the two chair table, he noticed many glances coming his way, but he ignored them all, except for four pairs of eyes.

There were four men sitting together about one table behind him, and they kept shooting glances at him and then after looked at him they whispered to each other and he was sure they were whispering about him.

He was getting irritated and wondered if Tifa was going to be here anytime soon. A second later, he saw Tifa heading towards him and he waved back, when she waved. Tifa had a huge smile on her face and she seemed to glow as she sat across from him.

"This couldn't wait! I have to tell you now or I'm going to burst!"

Cloud chuckled and asked the big question

"What's the big news?" Tifa squealed and grabbed Cloud's hand "I'm getting married!"

Cloud's face took an expression of surprise but then broke into a smile. "Congratulations, who's the lucky guy? Tifa showed Cloud the ring on her left hand; it was made out of gold and had one simple diamond.

"It's Barret, the guy I've been dating for over a year now." Cloud could feel the eyes on his back while Tifa had talked and he was getting super irritated, before Tifa could say more he jumped in

"Can we go someplace else or is that all the news you needed to give me?"

Tifa had a pout on her face as she said her next words "do you like that ugly office and killing paperwork more than me?"

Cloud smiled, knowing that she was joking, "No, those four behind me are starting to creep me out and I don't want any more stalkers."

Tifa looked behind him with an expressionless face but Cloud saw the mischief come into her eyes "You mean those four _HOT _guys over there that are currently making ogling eyes at you?"

Cloud turned around and the four quickly looked away, looking back at Tifa and nodded

"Yes, now I'm going to my office to do my so called killing paperwork." Tifa was way ahead of him, and already pushing him out the door. That made Cloud rethink back to her mischievous eyes and how she seemed to want to get rid of him very quickly, he stopped before she could push him out the door and turned to face her with a small frown.

"You're not up to anything, are you?" Tifa gave Cloud one of her innocent smiles, which made Cloud lower his suspicions "of course not Cloud, I just want to tell everybody else the news, I'm just_ SO_ excited about everything and you probably have a lot of paperwork to do, so I won't be keeping you"

Tifa said with a sweet voice. Cloud already tricked by the angelic smile and good intentions, kissed her on the cheek good bye and headed out to his motorcycle, straddling it and driving off to his work place.

Tifa turned and headed towards the table with the four men as soon as she saw Clouds bike disappear around the corner. They all stared curiously at Tifa as she approached the table, making Tifa think of cute puppies and awe in her head with a very high pitched imaginary voice.

"Hi my name's Tifa; I'm pleased to meet the top four rich men in the planet."

The curiosity on their faces deflated and was replaced with a look that said 'here it goes again.' Tifa panicked "I mean it's not that hard to recognize you and I noticed that you seemed interested in my friend Cloud."

The silver haired man with emerald eyes spoke, the one everybody knew as Sephiroth the great general and savior of the people.

"Friend?" the tone was accusing and Tifa thought back to when she grabbed Cloud's hand in the excitement and the goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"No no no you have it _all _wrong, _I'm_ Cloud's childhood friend and anyways Cloud is gay so he wouldn't even consider a relationship with a woman." All their heads turned to pay attention to Tifa as she said this.

"He doesn't like women?" the brown haired man with sky blue eyes questioned, also known as Zack Fair the first in command.

"Well he likes women, I mean he likes me but he can't or doesn't love women."

The red haired man smirked and purred "Guess the chocobo is single then?"

Tifa for once was thinking that this was actually a bad idea took a step back and stuttered nervously "Y-Y-Yes h-he is."

The other brown haired man with chocolate brown eyes whacked the red haired man, known as Genesis Rhapsodos who then sent Angeal Hewley a death glare, but Angeal had then already turned towards Tifa

"I'm sorry about Genesis and not to be rude but why are you here?" Tifa felt a blush appear on her cheeks

"Well I just wanted to give you Cloud's number…." She paused thinking if that was a good idea "…and address since you all seemed so interested in him."

Angeal seemed surprised by this "oh, okay then."

Tifa got some paper and a pen out, and started writing down Clouds information, even where he lived and his personal phone number was written down too. She was sure if Cloud found out she did this he would be beyond angry.

She only hoped that her instincts were right and the hint she got from Aerith was right or she would be in a very awkward situation and will have to face a very angry Cloud.

Sephiroth was the one who pocketed the information while Angeal was the one who thanked her, Tifa really wanted to get away from these men, she could see Zack shaking in his chair and she was sure if he let loose that it would seem like he downed a whole gallon of sugar.

Then there was Genesis who had lit up like Christmas had come early with a smirk on his face that suggested things….. That even she didn't want to think about. Sephiroth reaction was no reaction, and Angeal was probably the only normal person among the group acting courteous and gentlemanly.

As Genesis started arguing with Zack over something Tifa thought that was her cue to leave, before she got caught in something she really regret. As Tifa headed out the door she took one look back, saw all of them bickering and thought if she was doing the right thing.

Then she threw it away and walked out the door 'of course it is, Cloud deserves the best, and with his childhood he needs some pampering.'

The four men sat there until closing time talking about the blond called Cloud and Cloud who was already in his office finishing up paperwork, sneezed a couple times, causing paper to fly off his desk,

"someone's talking about me" he said to himself as he started to pick up the fallen papers. Cloud found out the next day that was the last normal day he would have for a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you to everybody who reviewed and just to tell you so there is no confusion, this is in the future where everything is advanced and mako is not as well known. So here is the second chapter hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The dreams were where it all began. Every night, he would have one and every night he would wake up at midnight, to find he could only remember fragments of the dream. But things would sometimes pop out to him, like silver hair, or ocean blue eyes or the color emerald.

He didn't know when they had begun but he was pretty sure it started around the time his mother died and THAT man had adopted him when he was seven. After the experiments and the games he played with that man, he wasn't surprised that he hadn't come out of it one way traumatized or the other. He couldn't go back to sleep so he started getting ready for work.

Cloud put on a long sleeved blue dress shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. Tifa and Aeirth always commented on how he dressed but he ignored them, now he would make his own decisions. After brushing his teeth and a couple of cups of coffee later, it was around six O'clock. Heading out the door to work, he couldn't shake off the feeling he was forgetting something. Along with his strange dreams, he just brushed it off as nothing.

As funny as it was Angeal met Genesis in college, they were partnered up on a project and had been together since then. Genesis usually had nightmares during those days but they had lessened ever since they had met Sephrioth and Zack.

But after their dinner last night, Genesis's nightmares started over again and Angeal was the one there to calm him down and reassure him that he was no monster. Sephrioth and Zack were nearby on the couch, worried but keeping their distance in case Genesis would panic. Later they asked what was wrong and what had happened.

Sephiroth spoke first, breaking the silence after they met up in the kitchen.

"What was that? Genesis never had nightmares before." Angeal started to nervously pace,

"It was never this bad, I mean in collage he would have nightmares, but not with him waking up screaming like he did tonight." Zack frowned not liking that this was kept from him "do you know what causes it? And why didn't you tell this to us before?"

Angeal frowned and stopped pacing and turned towards them "I don't know what causes it but they stopped after we finished college, and Genesis's pride wouldn't let me say anything about them."

The cup of water Sephiroth was holding cracked under the pressure "this doesn't have to do anything with _HIM _now, would it?" the words were uttered in a controlled angry whisper. Angeal and Zack both took a step back, knowing not to get close to Sephiroth when he was in this mood.

"No, Genesis's nightmares started when he was younger and before he met Hojo" Angeal rushed the words out thinking they might calm him down. But mentioning Hojo's name angered Sephiroth even more and the cup in his hand shattered.

Zack rushed to see his injured hand but everything was already healed. "Huh, that always surprises me you know, how you can heal faster than the rest of us." Sephiroth with his face down clenched his hands, "it makes me more of a monster than the rest of you." Zack snapped and Angeal watched with worry while Zack reprimanded Sephiroth. "What did we say when we agreed to this relationship? That we are all human, no matter how much we were injected with strange things and experimented on. We also agreed that there would be no name calling! Remember that!"

Zack was now shaking Sephiroth and kept on ranting, "I mean, come on! Think of the poor souls who were and still are being experimented on by Hojo and how we all escaped together and look at us now! The four richest men in the world! I mean look" Angeal covered Zack's mouth from behind him "we get it Zack; we don't need you to go on forever."

They all thought back to the trips they took on vacation and the never ending talking Zack, pointing out all the views, all the restaurants and tours. Zack pouted and pushed Angeal's hand away, "fine, I can see I'm not needed, I'll just go check on Genesis." Zack was already off before either of them could say anything; Sephiroth looked at Zack as he disappeared down the hallway and into their room.

"We shouldn't leave them alone for long." Angeal nodded, "don't want Genesis molesting Zack. Again." Sephiroth chuckled, "it's the only way to shut him up." Angeal smiled, "you're right, want to join Genesis?" Sephiroth put his arm out "after you." They headed down the hall towards their bedroom, not knowing of the blond tornado that was heading towards them and the secret he would hold.

(Break Line)

Cloud knew that as the president of AVALAUNCH he would have to make big decisions, the only thing he wasn't prepared for was the paperwork. He didn't know where it came from but every single day there would be a fresh new stack in the morning, when the night before he had finished the other stack of paperwork. The paperwork stressed him out but he got it done every time and didn't complain.

This was easy compared to the monsters Hojo had him facing, and he would rather be stuck doing mountainous paperwork then going anywhere near Hojo. A knock sounded and Cloud wondered what the department heads, Yuffie and Cid, were arguing about again.

Usually Aerith came and told him what the problem was and then he would go down there to fix it, the two were attracted to each other but couldn't stop throwing insults at each other. "Come in." The person in the doorway made Cloud want to take his words back.

There stood Hojo in his lab coat and a suitcase in hand, he entered the room and stopped in front of Cloud's desk. "Good to see you again Cloud, how are you doing?" Cloud's brain resumed from shock mode,

"I was doing fine until you showed up" he practically snarled the words at the man who took his childhood away from him. "That's not a way to treat your father Cloud" Hojo chastised. Cloud stood up and slammed his hands on his desk,

"I am not your son and you are not my father!" Hojo laughed, not one of those jolly good laughs but one of those mwah-ha-ha laughs, which creeped Cloud out. "But my boy, I was the one who took you in after your poor mother died and took care of you."

Cloud stopped him before he could say anything else, "You _did not_ take care of me, you locked me up and experimented on me! After I got away I didn't even know what a television was! That's how long I was away from society."

Hojo didn't show any facial expression but allowed a sort of smirk on his face, "but I made you stronger Cloud, didn't I? I made you above those pathetic weak humans, and I made you _better_." Cloud was disgusted at how Hojo treated him like some toothbrush that he made and improved above the rest. "You didn't make me better, you made me _inhuman_" Cloud spat back. It didn't faze Hojo at all,

"enough of this childish nonsense Cloud; I brought you your medicine." Hojo set the suitcase down on Cloud's desk and opened it up. Inside were vials of a glowing green substance. Hojo picked one up and held it up to examine, "this substance is called mako, it's the purest vials I have." He stopped and looked to be in deep thought, then snapped out of it,

"Cloud this kind of substance has been here since probably the beginning of this planet and it has been used a couple hundred years ago but history books just stop, like everybody forgot about the substance called mako and went on with their lives. People have used this before but I don't know why they stopped and nobody's ancestors ever passed down the knowledge that it has been used, but I am going to find out why."

Cloud sat down irritated and sighed, "Did you ever think because the mako changed them and they didn't want to be changed?" Hojo looked down at Cloud and he felt like an insect being dissected,

"Of course I have and that's not the reason. Now just take your medicine like you normally do and I will leave you alone." Cloud took the vial from Hojo's hand, almost cringing when he came in contact with his cold skin and put it back in the suitcase, closing it and setting it down next to his desk on the floor. "You said that you would leave me alone last time Hojo."

Hojo turned and walked out but stopped in front of the door frame. "But I have Cloud, haven't I? I have left you alone for a good while and I do keep my promises." Hojo then left, leaving a very upset Cloud, who ran a hand through his hair feeling frustrated. Hojo had talked all about that before and much more, he ranted about dreams, mako, a military company called Shinra, and reincarnation.

Cloud never told Hojo about his dreams because of that, and that would probably give Hojo an excuse to experiment on him some more. He left the paperwork, thinking he'll finish it sometime later and headed out of the building. He saw his bike, Fenrir he called it and immediately straddled the bike. If there was one stress reliever Cloud had it was riding his bike past the speed limit.

As he rode Fenrir through Traffic and around cars, Cloud recalled a memory that he had long forgotten. He had just moved into Hojo's mansion and was wondering the halls, searching the hospital looking house. It was his first day there and Hojo left him in his room, saying that he had to check on something after a loud crash sounded upstairs.

Cloud took the opportunity to explore, he found plenty of labs and medical equipment in the rooms, some even had other people in lab coats running around. Cloud then proceeded upstairs finding nothing of interest to him downstairs. As he took the last step up, a shiver ran down his neck and he thought of running back down but his curiosity was bigger than his fear.

He looked down the hall and heard a yell, not thinking he ran towards it and found Hojo and a red headed teenager inside a huge metal room. Cloud noticed he was in a smaller room and there was a glass to see into the metal room.

He thought that they probably couldn't see or hear him but he could see and hear everything that was going on. The read head teen had stopped cursing Hojo and Hojo took that time to speak,

"calm down Genesis, they weren't badly hurt and you're lucky to even have the privilege to see each other." The teen, Genesis as Cloud had just found out, had his hands curled into fists and was now practically snarling at the man.

"It's not a _privilege,_ you _manipulated_ us and you know it." Hojo sighed like this occurrence was normal,

"we had a deal Genesis, all of you would do everything I asked willingly and you would be able to see and interact with each other." Cloud could see that the teen was holding himself back from jumping Hojo and ripping his head off, but seemed to control himself.

"There are limits _Hojo_, they came back _bleeding_ with _broken bones_!"

Hojo didn't look affected, instead he turned heading for the small observation room, while calling over his shoulder to Genesis, and "You better get ready its coming."

Hojo then pressed something on his remote that he took from his lab coat pocket, and a roar sounded throughout the medal room, a huge door opened behind Genesis, showing a mutated monster thing that looked to be a mix of a lot of things. But Cloud didn't stick around to identify the parts of it and Hojo was almost in the room.

He ran back down the hall and down the stairs, trying to remember where his room was, but- Cloud was abruptly jolted out of the memory as a black mustang drove right in front of him.

Cloud didn't get time to react as his bike crashed into the side of the mustang and he flew through the air, into the middle of traffic and was run over by two cars before anybody realized what had happened. The four occupants of the black mustang rushed out and went to the unconscious blond.

They all stared in shock as the cuts, broken bones and bruises started to heal before their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The four looked at each other knowing that this must have been one of Hojo's experiments. Zack looked around at the crowd that was slowly forming, "I know we're all fascinated and all right now but don't you think we should get him away from here?"

Sephiroth was the first to take action, "I'll get his bike back and Angeal you can put him in the car, we're taking him back to the apartment." Angeal followed Sephiroth's instructions, taking the unconscious blonde and depositing him gently into the mustang. Genesis took the wheel, driving back to their house with Sephiroth following them on the bike.

Cloud had still not woken up when they had reached the apartment or when they put him in their bigger than a king sized bed. "I wouldn't have imagined that…" Angeal trailed off but Genesis filled in the sentence for him.

"That he was an experiment of Hojo's?" Angeal nodded, "what do we do now?" Sephiroth behind them sighed, "You all saw how fast he healed right?" Everybody nodded, "Then there is nothing we can do, we'll just have to wait for him to heal and wake up." Nobody noticed the blonde figure that had opened his eyes a few seconds before and Zack jumped about a mile in the air when he heard Cloud speak,

"I'm already awake." The attention then was focused on Cloud who sat up in the bed, he then looked himself over and noticed that his clothes were bloody and torn but there were no wounds. "I'm fine and I'll be going now."

Cloud didn't want to stay with them any longer and he had instantly recognized the four. "Wait, wh- wh" Zack sputtered and stopped when Sephiroth held out a hand. "But before you go, would you care to explain why you healed so fast?" Cloud froze for a minute and then just shrugged. "I don't know I just do." Genesis took a step forward, "You're lying" he accused. Cloud backed up, "I'm not"

"Then why did your heart rate speed up and your left eye twitch?" Genesis had a good point and the others waited for an answer from Cloud. Cloud was caught between a rock and a hard place right now.

These people helped him from having to go to the hospital where people would question his healing abilities and then he would have to pay them a lot of money to keep quiet. Which would be a waste of money and time. So he sighed and answered, "It's a natural ability, I always had been able to heal fast."

Cloud forced his eye not to twitch but something must have given himself away because the next thing out of Genesis's mouth was "liar."

Sephiroth was looking ready to take Masumune out and slice something even though the sword was locked up safe in a vault. But Sephiroth probably would or could break through it and be back here in five seconds.

Zack worried about the blonds safety stood in front of Cloud in case Sephiroth decided that getting the sword was too much trouble and just jump the blond.

"Cloud can you answer the question truthfully please? We will understand."

Angeal looked at the puppy in surprise; he almost never used his manners.

"How could you understand what I've been through? What was done to me?" Cloud snapped.

Zack had a sad face on filled with despair and Cloud never wanted to see it ever again.

"Because it happened to us too." It was a whisper but Cloud heard it loud and clear.

What did they mean?


	4. Chapter 4

It was a whisper but Cloud heard it loud and clear.

What did they mean? They couldn't…no it was impossible. Clouds emotions were spinning round and round. Emotions….pain that was locked away behind doors, they burst open. All that pain….all that loneliness.

Genesis was slowly approaching Cloud, who was still reliving his horrible memories. The other three stood by, waiting and not wanting to scare him off. Cloud was still too into it to notice, he remembered the first time he had fought the monsters and the second time he had refused to come.

_Cloud's small frame shook from fear, his body covered in blood that was not his own. Hojo or father as he wanted Cloud to call him put him back in the room after showing him his "pets." _

_That was hours ago but that feared stayed, the words Hojo had said before he left the room haunted Cloud, "I'll come back soon specimen C, then you can play with them again." The horror he felt when he was called a specimen didn't compare to the paralyzing fear that came from the words 'play with them again.' Cloud was pretty sure that he was talking about the monsters he had thrown him in with earlier. _

_Beeping came from the other side of the door and Cloud knew that sound would haunt him in his nightmares. There was some sort of key code next to the door where you had to enter a number or password._

_The door slid open revealing Hojo._

_Cloud knew what he was here for but he wasn't going to go. He would fight with all his strength before he was thrown in the pit again. _

_Hojo smiled, "hello C, we have something special for you, and after we give you some 'medicine' you can play with my pets again. Doesn't that sound fun?"_

_That didn't sound fun at all and whatever this medicine was, Cloud was pretty sure it was bad. _

_Hojo then frowned when Cloud didn't move, "you are coming are you not?"_

_Cloud didn't answer. He picked at the dried blood on his hands, intent on ignoring Hojo as best as possible._

_Cloud heard him sigh, "Well than it seems I will have to use force." _

_Cloud looked up and men in lab coats came in and they were a lot bigger than him, looked a lot stronger too. Cloud stood up; if he was going to fight or escape it would be easier to do it standing. The two didn't show any emotion towards what he was doing, just kept on advancing, Hojo stood in the background a disturbing smile on his face. _

_Cloud ran before they could corner him but he didn't get that far, strong hands grabbed his arms. Cloud screamed, he bit, he kicked, he clawed and he went wild.__ Hojo just laughed as Cloud was dragged down the halls still struggling, then he was strapped onto a lab table and he couldn't move. But he still tried._

_A syringe came into Cloud's vision and he turned silent, the liquid inside was a light neon green._

"_Not so resistant now are you specimen C? Don't worry; this will…..hurt."_

_Cloud in the very depth of his mind couldn't help but think that a doctor was supposed to say it won't hurt not that it will. But he didn't acknowledge the thought, he started struggling again as the green liquid came nearer to his arm. _

_But it was no use, the liquid was already in his blood and he could feel it burning in his veins. The straps were then gone and he was pulled from the table. He tried to stand but he didn't have the strength. They dragged him down the hallways again and Cloud who had recognized the route attempted to struggle but nothing moved. _

_They threw him in, not even trying to be gentle and Cloud landed on the cold metal surface with"oomph." He twitched his fingers and could feel the movement to his limbs returning. A roar sounded, he didn't even hear the door that opened to let the monster out this time. He willed his muscles to move and in the next couple of seconds he heard the heavy paw steps of the monster walking towards him. The metal floor made the noise seem louder than it was and made it more terrifying then it was._

_Then the sound stopped and with one final effort Cloud rolled as a huge step resounded where he had just been. Cloud stood staggering, and ran to the other side of the room where the weapons were supposed to be. He picked up the regular, normal sword which was still covered in blood from the last time he used it. Cloud turned and faced the mutated thing. It roared angrily and then pounced, it's claws out and ready to tear. This monster was underestimating him, so he ran towards it and plunged the sword up as it flew over head. _

_He felt the sword plunge into it and then blood flowed down the sword and onto his arms and hair, adding more to the amount of blood on his body. Then the monster stilled and Cloud felt his arms shake from the effort to keep it up. He just didn't have any more strength left so he tried taking the sword out only to have the monster land on him and both of them crashed to the floor. Cloud hit his head on the metal floor from the force of the blow and actually welcomed the darkness of unconsciousness, not caring of the lifless body of the monster still on top of him. The last thought he had been "I won't stop fighting and I will escape, never will I stop."_

Cloud came out of the memory and was surprised to find tears coming down his face. And the fact that somebody was hugging him….Genesis. He then let it all out, this was the first loving, and caring human contact he had had in a long time. He kept on crying for a while and when he stopped he was asleep. The four laid him down into the bed and lay next to him, keeping him warm and safe for the rest of the night. There was no need for words, Cloud needed them and they needed Cloud, the four of them would keep Cloud safe no matter what.

They all fell asleep to the comforting fact that they were all safe and away from the evil hands of Hojo…for now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am so so so so sorry, thanks to the reviewers that pointed out my "little mistake" but I hope this makes it up to you. I think my brain wasn't working very well last night so...sorry, it happens to the best of us. well here is the real thing.**_

__**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 (why would I?)**

When Cloud awoke he was alone. The bed still felt slightly warm, the covers all bunched around him and he had just woken from the most rested sleep he had in a long time. Cloud pushed the covers aside and started crawling across the huge bed,

_who freaking makes a bed like this? _Was Cloud's thought as the sheets twisted around him and made him fall again. A laugh sounded and Cloud immediately went on guard, he tried sitting up to see who it was but just managed to get tangled in the covers again.

The person burst out laughing again and Cloud growled, "Okay, maybe the situation is hilarious to you but you're not the one tangle in monster sheets, so get your ass over here and help me!"

"Fine but after I take a picture, the guys are going to be so jealous when they see this!" A couple flashes sounded and then Cloud could see the form of Zack in front of the bed with the camera in hand.

"Zack don't you dare! I'll rip all your intestines out and string them all over my office if you do!"

Zack just smiled like that threat had been said to him so many times that he was used to it.

"You're going to have to be more creative than that Cloud; I live with _Genesis _and _Sephiroth_ the creators of death threats, and you do _**not**_ want to see them when they are having their bad mornings."

Cloud could feel something inside him almost snap, and his legs were falling asleep too.

"Just get me _out_ of here!" Zack gave him a look, one that Cloud had seen before in his dreams and from his own mother, one that said 'if you don't use your manners, you're not getting anything.'

Cloud glared but as soon as he lost feeling in all his left hand did he give in, Cloud clenched his teeth, he couldn't believe he was doing this, "Zack can you _please _get me out of here?"

_So I can stab/mutilate you and then disappear to a very far away country nobody has ever heard of._

Zack clapped his hands, "good job Cloud! My mother always said 'Use your manners and you'll get what you want' but…"

Zack shook his head thinking, "she always also said, 'If you don't I'll whoop your brains out and if you fail to use your brains I can make spaghetti stew. What do you want for dinner Zack?'

Zack laughed, waving his hand, "but my mother could have been a little crazy."

A little? Cloud thought, she sounded like a psychopath! Maybe the character was passed down or something…

Cloud sighed as Zack finally untangled him from the sheets, already feeling the blood rush back to his legs and hand. As Cloud stood, he wobbled a little and Zack put a settling hand on his shoulders, which Cloud shrugged off. Zack lead them through a doorway and down a hall before they arrived in a kitchen.

Zack started turning on the stove, resting a pan on it, then fetched out some eggs from the fridge. Cloud looked on with an expression that probably said 'you can cook?'

Zack laughed as he saw it and waved around the spatula as he explained,

"I'm probably the only one who could cook anything, Genesis burns the kitchen down and whenever Seph gets frustrated he takes out Masamune and slices the poor appliances. The only one that doesn't destroy anything in the kitchen is Angeal, although the only thing that he can make without it tasting like burnt ash is eggs."

Zack then put a plate of eggs, assuages and bacon in front of him. It formed a face; the eggs were the eyes, the sausage the nose and the bacon the mouth. A pained twinge appeared in his heart as he realized his mother had made the same meal in the mornings, before….she got sick.

Cloud ate the meal in silence, Zack once in a while asking a question as he ate from his own plate. All he received as an answer for his questions was sometimes a glare or just silence.

Zack took the plate away after he was finished putting it in the sink.

Zack turned, "its Sephiroth's turn for the dishes and Angeal's turn for the laundry, Genesis's turn for the trash and my turn to cook…well when it's their turn they buy take out so you're lucky that you get my home made food instead of crappy take out."

Cloud didn't answer and Zack sighed, he had tried, tried so hard to connect but all he got was a wall, Zack wanted to shake Cloud. Why wouldn't he let him in?

Was it really that horrible with Hojo?

Zack stopped at the doorway of the kitchen, "I'm getting dressed, the others are at work but Genesis should be coming home soon and I have to get ready for my job."

The frown on Zack's face didn't suit him and Cloud wanted the smile to return so badly, but he couldn't….no wouldn't do this…..he didn't deserve it not after what he had done.

Zack took one more look at Cloud, "just wait here or you can go to the living room and watch some TV…" Zack ran a hand through his hair, "just please stay."

Then he turned and walked out of the kitchen, heading towards the bedroom. Cloud shook his head, stay? That was impossible.

If he didn't have Aerith or Tifa to handle the company when he disappeared like this then it probably would have been in shambles by now….he wouldn't be surprised if something was broken when he got back but he needed to get back. Hojo would love to take the company and turn it into his own personal lab.

He could too, if by some way he died or wasn't able to take care of the company…it would be handed to Hojo. Maybe if he hadn't signed the damn contract when he was younger…

The thought drifted…..

_The Pain. It. Would. Not. Stop! _

"_I heard Cloud that the president picked you to take over. Now why would he do that?"_

_Pain. Sob. "I don't know…ah…I never met….." Scream. "him!" _

"_But somehow he knew you, I wonder how? Well this is no problem….how do you feel C?" _

_Pain. More Pain. A needle. A burn. _

_Cloud sobbed, tears running down his face, "Pain…stop it!" _

_Hojo laughed, "You're a monster now. Not human, you do not feel pain but the illusion of it."_

_A whimper sounded from Cloud's mouth, then clarity broke through for a couple seconds and he snarled, Thrashing in his binds, screaming foul things at Hojo and clawing. _

_Hojo just looked on impassively and pressed a button on a controller he was holding. _

_Electricity shot through Cloud. Burning. Pain. His throat HURT. He couldn't Scream._

"_Now Specimen C, this is your punishment for even thinking of escaping, what do you think you would feel if you actually did escape?" _

_Cloud was silent as the after currents of the electricity faded._

"_I do not know how the president knew about you but he won't affect anything." _

_Hojo smiled. It was a gruesome smile, one of pure madness, and Cloud's fear rose. _

"_You will sign a piece of paper saying that by any circumstances, that you are not able to control or handle the company that it would be handed to me. But while you are in charge of the company, I will send vials of the mako over and you HAVE to take it or else the company gets handed to me and all the people in it will turn to lab rats."_

_The bindings on Cloud's wrist vanished, a pen, and a paper were shoved towards him. _

"_Sign your full name here." Hojo said pointing at a dotted line, Cloud got the feeling he should read the contract before signing anything but he hurt so much. _

_In elegant cursive letters he wrote, 'Cloud Alexander Strife' his hand ended up shaking at the end almost messing up the name, his mother's name. The fifteen years old dropped the pen as he finished signing. _

"_Now Specimen C, you won't be able to take over the company until you're twenty so for these five years we have left together, let's have fun." _

_The smile was back, and as Hojo called one of his mindless men to take care of Cloud, Cloud felt it wasn't back to his cell he was going to. _

_A couple minutes later screams rang in the air. And Cloud sobbed as he was proved right. _

A door slammed and Cloud was pulled out of his memories. Oh No, he was supposed to be gone by now.

Footsteps sounded towards the kitchen and Cloud looked for an escape route but only found the window. He needed to get out of here and now, even if he didn't know how far down he would have to fall but it was nothing he couldn't heal from.

Just as Genesis appeared in the door way Cloud was already half way across the kitchen. A shouted "Cloud" was heard but Cloud just dove through the window, glass breaking and shattering. He didn't feel anything as some of the glass got embedded into his arms and hands.

Time seemed to freeze as he fell, and a calming presence surrounded Cloud. It was warm, and the smell, it smelled like his mother, of lilacs and cookies.

Then came back reality as Cloud's feet hit the pavement, not breaking anything but the impact was painful.

Cloud looked around and spotted Fenrir in a parking spot. He saddled the motorcycle, looking at the damage. Nothing that couldn't be fixed but it was still able to drive. He started the engine, feeling the purr of it. Though there was no time to waste, he had to get there before the 24 hours was over….if he didn't…..he would never forgive himself.

_**Okay I hope you liked it much better than the phony chapter. review please and thanks for pointing that out, (I feel a little stupid even though I am in advanced classes, maybe the amount of sleep is catching up to me?) oh well, review please, make sure to point out anything wrong!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

A calming presence had settled over Cloud, this sense of peace that came from riding Fenrir was why he spent his time on vacations riding in the country side. Though his peace was interrupted when one thought entered his mind,

_What if I don't make it? _

He didn't wasn't to think about it but the words from long ago still entered his mind.

"_After 24 hours, in which you have not returned to the company, it means that you have given it up to me."_

Cloud still cursed the day he signed that contract, he had barely taken a glance at it when he signed it but was able to review it later on…and found out that Hojo had scammed him.

_Just a couple more years and he would be free of it._

_Free….._

But would he ever truly be free?

As Cloud neared his office building, only a street away, many sirens sounded and a couple of cop cars and fire engines passed by him, turning right.

It was the same street his office building was on.

_Nothing could have happened, right? It's possible they're going somewhere else._

Cloud's head was abandoned of all thoughts as he turned the street corner, only to find smoke coming from the inside of his building and a giant fire blazing on the top floor. His office was on fire.

* * *

><p>Genesis just for a second was stunned, <em>what kind of crazy person goes jumping out of a sixteen floor building? <em>

The answer was: Cloud.

Genesis had to give the blond some credit; he was one hell of a risk taker.

"What the hell happened to the window?"

Genesis sighed, he saw an oncoming headache.

"What does it look like? The stray jumped out the window."

Genesis said it so casually, that it almost sounded like he was saying what was for dinner or if they needed to go shopping.

Zack's mouth dropped open, "Y-You mean he _literally jumped_ out the window?"

Genesis nodded and waited patiently for it to sink in.

What really surprised him was what Zack said next, "You _pushed _him out the window!"

Genesis sputtered, how the hell did he get, 'the blond jumped out the window 'to' Genesis pushed him out the window for reasons unknown?'

"I _did _not!"

Zack shook his head, giving Genesis a disappointed look, "Okay, I know you're jealous because of all the attention he was getting but that doesn't give you the right to _push_ him out the window! Did I mention we are on the sixteenth floor?"

Genesis fumed, he couldn't believe he accused him of such a thing! And Genesis opened his mouth to say so when Zack began speaking again.

"You remember the time you pushed me down a flight of stairs?"

Genesis shut his mouth, remembering the incident, Angeal had just invited Zack for a group date and well…Genesis thought he gave Zack too much attention so…on the way down from the roof-where the restaurant was-he _might_ have stuck his foot in front of Zack's way.

Though Angeal had given him an earful on that, saying how lucky that Zack was a fast healer.

Which was how they found out he spent five years with Hojo. Genesis shivered, the man's name brought back bad memories.

Genesis gave Zack an apologetic look, "I did apologize afterwards…and it's not like that this time, I swear!"

"What's not like that this time?"

_Uh Oh._

Gaia, why did he have to come home early today of all days? Couldn't have he been given a couple minutes to convince Zack that he did _not_ push anybody out the freaking window! And anyways shouldn't they have gone to find the blond and see if he was alright?

"Genesis pushed Cloud out the window!"

Genesis sighed and rubbed his forehead, now nobody was going anywhere until Sephiroth came home and handled the situation.

"You did _what_?"

Genesis moved out of the kitchen, passing by Angeal and sitting on the couch. This was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth had the urge to go home.<p>

Maybe the stacks of paperwork filling up his desk helped a bit with that urge.

_Why oh why do I have to be the one running the company?_

Technically it was Genesis's mothers company, who handed it down to him in a will with a bunch of cash attached but they had only found that out after they had escaped from Hojo and tried to find their families.

Genesis's mother had died of cancer only a week before they had escaped.

Sephiroth had no family to speak of, his only family was a couple of co-workers he had in the Army.

Genesis and Angeal had protested against it but Sephiroth refused to listen and joined. If there was one way to get as far away from Hojo as possible, it was the army. They had first tested his abilities but as soon as he passed with flying colors, he was sent off to war in one of the farthest corners of the earth.

The Desert.

If Hojo was the seventh layer of hell than that was the sixth.

Sephiroth stomped down the memories; he had to live it once he didn't want to relive it again in his memories.

But after that war, he came out covered with blood and a katana in his hand that he had never had before.

His memories on how he got it were a little fuzzy and confusing, and barley an explanation on how he got it. But he had come out of the war as a General and continued to fight in other wars; countless numbers of them-they had given him the nickname 'The Demon.'

He would have continued to fight, if Angeal and Genesis had not hunted him down. They were the ones that had knocked some sense into him, literally.

His head pounded in the memory of Genesis and Angeal using their combined strength to whack him over the head. Now that had been an embarrassing moment.

But still the reason he did it…he still hadn't figured that out yet.

Sephiroth was pulled out of his musings when a knock sounded on his office door and the secretary came in.

"General, sir-there's an Angeal on line 1 for you."

Sephiroth nodded as the secretary left and picked up the phone.

"Sephiroth, you have to come home. Genesis says Cloud jumped out the window, Zack says he pushed him out and I don-Oh my Gaia….."

Sephiroth wished he hadn't picked up the phone, that stack of paperwork looked like heaven ri-wait a minute, did they just mention Cloud?

"Angeal, what about Cloud?"

Still silence over the phone and Sephiroth was getting worried until Angeal's voice came back in a hushed whisper.

"Sephiroth, it's Cloud. His office building is on fire and he's not here, we just turned on the news and-hello?"

The phone lay on Sephiroth's desk; the moment he heard that Cloud could have been hurt he had hurried for the elevator. Though after all this, he still had to figure out the whole window thing. Why did Zack and Genesis have to quarrel so much?

* * *

><p>Genesis had turned on the news a couple seconds after Angeal had gotten on the phone to get Sephiroth but once Cloud appeared behind one of the reporters, giving information on the burning building did everybody pay close attention.<p>

"_The fire is still raging, the firemen are doing their best to put it out but it seems like it will take a while. Nobody knows for sure if there are still people in the building but for their sake I hope not."_

_The cameraman then zoomed into the burning building and Cloud was gone from the scene but a couple seconds later it was back on the reporter but they weren't paying attention to her. They were paying attention to the blond that was now running into the building. _

"_Angeal, what about Cloud?" _

This brought everybody back to reality. Everybody hurried out the door as Angeal explained what he had just saw to Sephiroth.

They didn't bother to shut the door, they had no time. They had to get to Cloud.

**Ok there it is I hope you all liked it but the plot is still devvveloping...slowly, thanks for all the reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Noise was all around, but Cloud ignored it; all of it. The flames, smoke and crashing debris around him, he ignored it. Cloud could feel it; there was somebody here, maybe Aerith or Tifa?<p>

Cloud ran through the halls, frantically searching but only saw smoke.

"_Help!"_

Cloud's hearing focused in on the faint voice, "Help!"

Tifa!

Cloud focused in on her voice, realizing she was in his office.

_What was she doing there?_

But he pushed the question to the back of his mind, a thought for later.

His entire office seemed to be swallowed by flames, Cloud covered his mouth, pushing back the urge to cough out the smoke he was breathing in.

"Tifa?"

"Cloud!"

Cloud pushed through the door way, his door was already burned to bits.

"Tifa, where are you?"

A cough and then a scream as a loud crash sounded.

_Tifa!_

Cloud resisted the urge to close his eyes, the smoke was making them tear up and the heat was making sweat roll down his face.

Cloud stumbled around, basically blind as his hands searched for Tifa's form.

Heated flesh met his fingers and Cloud realized that it was tifa's arm, he pulled but she wouldn't move.

"Tifa, can you hear me? We need to go."

No answer.

_She's probably unconscious. I have to get her out of here fast. _

Cloud felt along her back, searching for the cause of the crash.

His hands curled around a piece of dry wall, maybe from his ceiling. It had landed right on Tifa's back, the realization caused Cloud to panic. He lifted the piece of the ceiling off of Tifa and put her arm around his shoulder, dragging her towards what he thought was the exit.

The elevator wasn't working and it was dangerous to ride in it anyways so the only option was the stairs, although by now the whole building was probably on fire.

Who would do something like this? Because it was no accident.

The only name that came across was Hojo. The selfish bastard.

But why would he target this exact building? Sure he worked here more than he did all his other building but Hojo always thought everything out and there had to be another reason.

Reno was talking about doing a side project. What was it again? Something about energy…..energy….and…and…gas.

_Gas. Clean energy in place of gas. Transforming gas into reusable energy. _

Only one thought came to mind.

_Shit. _

And.

_Run. _

Where was the gas located. Shit he should have paid more attention to Reno's babbling. Although Reeve was supposed to be supervising the whole thing.

The basement. That was where they would have put it. How long until the fire reached it?

Maybe a couple seconds or a couple minutes but Cloud was sure as hell not going to be here when the whole fucking building exploded and God…the people.

They had to get as far away as possible, along with the surrounding buildings-they had to evacuate as soon as possible.

_But wouldn't have Reno or Reeve told them about the gas already?_

_Unless they were hurt or unable to._

Cloud's sweaty hands slipped around Tifa's wrist and he held on tighter.

This was taking too damn long.

Cloud placed his arm underneath her legs and lifted her up bridal style, it was more weight but it would be a lot faster.

Cloud continued down the stairs, hoping that he would reach the exit in time.

* * *

><p>Angeal, Zack and Genesis were the first to reach the burning building. Angeal had spoken to one of the policemen explaining that there was still somebody in the building. But he said that they were doing the best they could and that everybody was already out of the building.<p>

Angeal wasn't a cursing person but when someone he cared was in the possibility of being harmed he was a force to reckon with.

The policeman had then rushed to the firemen to tell them about the situation, glad to put distance between himself and Angeal.

Sephiroth arrived a couple minutes later but nobody was allowed in the building.

Sephiroth just gave them a look that made one of the officers shiver in fear but civilians were not allowed to go in a building that was on fire. Then Angeal and Genesis had to restrain Sephiroth from pummeling the officer to death-he had forgotten his sword in the office.

"Guys! Look it's Cloud!"

Everybody turned and looked at where Zack was pointing to the entrance of the building. There Cloud was, he looked dead tired and worn but alive. He was carrying a woman-wasn't that the woman who approached them at the diner?-and as his eyes met the surrounding scene full of people. A pancked expression filled his face.

They all rushed forward, along with the medics and policemen. The medics tried taking Tifa from his arms but Cloud refused and just looked back at the building, catching his breath.

"we….we….have…to ..get out of….here….NOW."

They all shared expressions of confusion, and Cloud heaved in a big breath.  
>"YOU FUCKING SHIT HEADS! EVACUTE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY! THERE'S A SHITLOAD OF GASOLINE IN THE BASEMENT AND WHEN THE FIRE REACHES IT….."<p>

That sprung everybody into action, but Cloud looked at Angeal, Genesis, Zack and Sephiroth in the eye.

"Take cover now." There was no time to question Cloud.

Nobody had a chance to even think but react. Sephiroth instantly flung himself into Cloud and Cloud covered Tifa's frame with his. Genesis and Angeal pushed Zack and covered their faces with their arms.

The explosion knocked everybody off their feet. Windows shattered, people screamed, and the earth shook as the building fell over onto its neighbor.

Cries were heard as dust fell over them, and nearby trees caught fire from the building. Then about five minutes later silence.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_**here's the next chapter! (it would have been out last night if somebody didn't say that I already uploaded them cough cough...my sister)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Beeping reached Cloud's ears, the noises were muffled and his head was on fire but he still had a sense of what was happening.<p>

_A hospital. Why am I in a hospital?_

_Hojo._

Fury rolled through Cloud in waves, how dare he? Cloud gripped the side of the bed, using it to push himself up.

"Woah Spike, slow down, there's no need to rush."

_Zack._

A flash of images passed in his head, Zack saving him, Zack talking to him, Zack fighting for him, and Zack _Dying_ for him.

A sob escaped Cloud's throat, those memories weren't his! They couldn't be!

Zack looked on worriedly and leaned to pat Cloud's back, "it's alright Cloud…nobody got hurt….everybody is okay so…don't cry."

* * *

><p>"<em>what are you doing once we reach Midgar?'<em>

_Silence from Cloud but he could see even if he could not move or speak that Zack was doing this just to comfort him._

"_Well, first of all we need to get some money, huh?"_

_Yes but Zack you should have left me….I'm a burden to you._

_Zack did not hear him, he turned to ask the driver of the truck if there was any business that he could do._

"_Everything he says? Not much help, right?"_

_Then Zack exclaimed, "that's right! I'll open a business that does everything!"_

_The guy driving in the truck said something about not listening but Zack continued on, "it would depend on the reward! How dangerous and where and that kind of stuff."_

_Then Zack watched Cloud for a second, "hey Cloud what are you going to be doing?"_

_Then he laughed, "I'm just kidding Cloud, I wouldn't abandon you."_

_You should have._

"_We're friends, right Cloud?"_

_Yes. _

"_You hear Cloud? We'll open a business that does everything!" _

_Then darkness. _

"_Cloud!"_

_Heavy breathing, then bright light._

"_You stay here alright?" _

_A hand rubbing his hair lightly as if saying good bye._

_No! Zack don't go! _

_Zack's retreating form, it triggered something and Cloud forced his arm to move. It rose, reaching for Zack but he kept walking. Then there were gunshots and sounds of a fight. Cloud forced himself to crawl, he had to get there, help Zack…._

_But it was too late…._

_Cloud crawled past the dead army, straight towards the familiar figure lying in the dirt—he was still breathing._

_Relief filled him. _

_But as soon as Cloud saw Zack's condition his heart plummeted, no..no..no…no!_

_Zack._

_Cloud hovered above Zack, anxious, "Zack."_

_Zack smiled, "Cloud…"_

_He raised his hand and it landed on Cloud's head forcing it onto Zack's chest. _

"_You are my legacy. You'll live for both of us won't you?"_

_Zack did not need an answer of course Cloud would. _

_He picked up his sword, barely able to pick it up and pushed it into Cloud's hands. _

"_Remember, Honor, Justice, and…..Freedom."_

_Cloud nodded._

"_Tell Aerith, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to see her."_

_Then Zack stared into the sky. Cloud weakly stood. _

"_Do you think I'm a hero Cloud?"_

_Yes, defiantly my hero._

_Zack closed his eyes, his breath gone._

_Then Cloud walked, dragging the sword behind him in the dirt. _

_Behind him Zack again opened his eyes but not as a human but a sprit, raising his hand into the sky…reaching for someone's hand with a content smile on his face. _

* * *

><p>Panic.<p>

Grief.

Guilt.

It overrode Cloud's senses, memories of the past mixing with the ones he had now.

Hands shook his shoulder, "Cloud! Snap out of it! Sephiroth! Come in here, he's going to hurt himself!"

Clouds eyes snapped open, his eyes glazing over at the mention of the name.

* * *

><p><em>Sephiroth armed with a sword, eyes filled with no sane thought.<em>

"_By the likes of you…."_

_A voice, Zack's "Cloud…..finish…..him..off…."_

_Zack! Cloud steeled his shoulders, sword in hand, as Sephiroth advanced towards him, _

"_By the likes of you!" _

_Cloud charged, but Sephiroth's blade intercepted his before it met its mark._

"_Don't push it kid!" _

_Masamune pierced Cloud's stomach and Cloud grunted, pain spreading through his body. Cloud landed near the edge, curled on his side in pain._

"_By the likes of you human beings…..You really thought you could defeat me!"_

_The blade pierced down just above the original wound and Sephiroth lifted Cloud over the Mako._

"_Remember carefully…"  
>The pain…oh the pain. But Cloud found the strength, "My family….and my home town."<em>

_Cloud's hands reached out, grabbing onto the sword, and Sephiroth watched astonished, "I will never…..forgive you!"_

_He pulled, stabbing himself with the sword even deeper, but he had reached the ledge and stepped onto it. Then finding the strength again, he swung the sword, throwing Sephiroth into the wall._

_Cloud dropped onto his knees, holding his chest as Sephiroth looked up, "Impossible…what the hell are you?"_

_Cloud breathed in deeply, his gaze never wavering from Sephiroth's, Sephiroth smirked and Cloud's hear froze at the sight. _

"_Mother….come to the promised land with me…"_

_Before Cloud could even process it, Sephiroth jumped into the mako, Jenova in his hands, and eyes close with a content expression on his face._

_Cloud watched, surprised, "Sephi…roth…"_

_Then dropped to the floor as his consciousness faded. _

* * *

><p>Screams. That's all they could hear from the next room, that and the heart-wrenching sobs.<p>

Angeal was sitting with his head in his hands, trying to block out the sounds. Genesis was clenching onto his novel, almost breaking the binding as he forced himself to read 'loveless.'

It wasn't working….. The sounds echoed in their heads and their hearts.

Zack came bursting out of the room, a fearful expression on his face, Angeal and Genesis watched him.

Zack then launched himself into Angeal's arms, his voice shaking "he won't stop! And…and he keeps trying to hurt himself...! He doesn't even notice us! It's like we're not there!"

They all had gone through it already…the memories were never ending at first but they would come to an end. All they could do was wait….Angeal soothed Zack, "It's alright….he'll be okay."

The thought wasn't comforting as Cloud screamed one last time before silence reigned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? Good?<strong>_


End file.
